Stabbing the Reflection
by Aduial1
Summary: Yoji remembers his troubled childhood.
1. Breath

---------------------------------  
  
Title: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: Yoji remembers his childhood. This one is  
  
probably the deepest piece that I've written for  
  
FanFiction.Net, so don't expect my usual humor.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
BREATH~  
  
It was early morning. Yoji scuffed his shoes on the carpeted  
  
floor returning for slumber after a night in the clubs, and halted  
  
by his open door. He rested his back on the cold wall with the  
  
throbbing beat of the music still pulsing in his skull. This dull  
  
hallway reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember  
  
what. He couldn't remember much these days. He couldn't even  
  
remember where he went to school. Did he even go to school?  
  
He couldn't be bothered to try remembering.  
  
He took a long drag from his cigarette, feeling the warm  
  
cloud enter him. Comfort him.  
  
Omi walked out of his room. Probably wanting something to  
  
eat, after hours of 'research'. What was he even doing up at  
  
this time of morning? He shook his head at the tall blonde, and  
  
mumbled something about lung cancer. The older man just  
  
gave him an odd look from shaded eyes, and took another puff.  
  
Lung cancer wasn't gonna do anything to him. They had cures  
  
for that sorta thing, right?  
  
Oh well. He flicked at the cigarette with his thumb and  
  
frowned, disappointed that it was nearly burnt out. He walked  
  
into his room and tossed it into a small rubbish bin beside his  
  
door, then threw himself lazily onto his bed, which wasn't even  
  
made.  
  
He rolled onto his stomach and arched his back like a cobra,  
  
resting his weight on his hands. He reached up with one hand  
  
and pulled his sunglasses off his face, folding them against his  
  
chest, and putting them down.  
  
He lay back down, and fell asleep.  
  
--!DREAM SEQUENCE!--  
  
He was in his room, in his little bed. He was only a little boy. He  
  
heard a scream, and looked up from his toy bunny. In the  
  
hallway.  
  
He got out of bed, clutching his bunny, and walked into the dull  
  
hallway. A woman backed into the hallway, crying and bruised.  
  
"Mom…?" the boy whimpered.  
  
She turned to him with tears and blood in her eyes. "… Go back  
  
to bed…"  
  
A tall man stumbled into the hallway, with clenched hands. He  
  
hit her across the head with an empty bottle of whiskey.  
  
He was drunk again.  
  
"Daddy! Stop it, daddy!"  
  
He turned to the boy with clouded eyes, and stumbled forward.  
  
--!END DREAM SEQUENCE!--  
  
Yoji woke up kicking and screaming.  
  
Sweating.  
  
He fell back onto the bed, someone pinning him down by the  
  
shoulders. He gasped for air from behind the sweat-dripped  
  
hair that had matted over his panicking, screaming face.  
  
Omi pushed back the stray hair, and shook the man's  
  
shoulder lightly. "Yoji? Yoji, it's okay. It was all a dream."  
  
Ken was still holding the man down by his shoulders. He had  
  
never seen Yoji like this, and couldn't tell whether he was just  
  
freaked or had gone insane. Aya stood in the doorway, wearing  
  
his apron, and his constant emotionless face.  
  
Yoji clutched onto the shirt of the boy holding him and  
  
breathed quickly. "Ken…? …Omi?" He asked, half in disbelief.  
  
Omi nodded, and Ken frowned.  
  
"Are you okay, Yoji?" Asked the little one.  
  
Yoji sat up and nodded, taking a deep breath and ruffling the  
  
small boy's hair. "I'm fine kiddo… Just a little shaken up."  
  
Omi looked at him with big, concerned blue eyes. Yoji threw  
  
his legs over the side of his bed and leaned forward with his  
  
elbows on his thighs. They left him to get ready for work.  
  
He had a quick shower, washed his hair, and put on the new  
  
clothes he'd bought the day before. He brushed his wavy hair  
  
quickly and tied it back with his favorite elastic. He walked back  
  
into his room and slid his shades up his nose. Yoji stepped out  
  
into the hallway, with his head heavy and jumbled.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Asked Aya, with his usual cold tone.  
  
Yoji punched him.  
  
Hard.  
  
In the jaw.  
  
He sent the red-head reeling. And confused.  
  
'It's about time someone did that,' Yoji thought to himself.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: One word, "shrink".  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: Please review???  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
"In the morning glad I see  
  
My foe outstretch'd beneath the tree."  
  
William Blake's Poison Tree  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


	2. Pain

---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 of: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: Yoji makes an appointment with a shrink.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
PAIN~  
  
Yoji breathed in suffocated gasps. Every night for the past  
  
two weeks, he'd had that same dream. Only by now he'd learnt  
  
not to scream. The girl in his bed rolled over and gave a groan.  
  
She was still sleep. Yoji ran a hand through his hair and sat up,  
  
leaning his head back, and lighting a cigarette. The girl stirred  
  
again as the smoke rose and danced in a wispy spiral that  
  
disappearing into a curling stream of nothingness.  
  
He rubbed his temples and shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
Why wouldn't this dream go away?  
  
The woman looked like a librarian with her hair let down,  
  
and eyed him over the thin rim of her glasses. Her thick hair  
  
was dark and shiny. She sat behind him to the left in an  
  
awkward looking swivel-chair, and wrote constantly in her  
  
notepad. "Have you ever visited a psychiatrist before, Mister  
  
Kudou?"  
  
"Nah, you're the first." Yoji replied casually, settling back in  
  
the expensive black leather chair.  
  
"Hrm, so what exactly is the problem?"  
  
"I keep havin' this w-e-i-r-d dream."  
  
"A dream," She repeated. "What sort of dream?"  
  
Yoji explained his dream to her and stared up at the white  
  
ceiling. The ceiling wasn't very interesting, and he was bored.  
  
He flicked the top of his pack of cigarettes to keep his finger  
  
busy. He put the pack back in his pocket.  
  
"I think perhaps this could be related to a childhood trauma,"  
  
the woman changed tone, "how old are you in the dream?"  
  
"Eight, or Nine. Ten perhaps."  
  
"Did anything happen to you at the age?"  
  
"... Like what?" Yoji tugged at the sleeves of his shirt. Man, he  
  
was bored.  
  
"Well, tell me about your childho - "  
  
"I don't remember," Yoji answered quickly.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Damn straight, I'm sure!"  
  
The woman sighed. "My friend is a fully qualified  
  
hypnotherapist," She held out a card, "should I arrange an  
  
appoi - "  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Yoji snatched the card and abruptly handed  
  
her a cheque.  
  
He needed a smoke, and he needed to get outta there.  
  
Aya cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. He was still as  
  
arrogant, despite the bruised and dislocated jaw. His eyebrow  
  
fell level with the other one, and he turned away. Omi was glad  
  
to see Yoji home.  
  
"What was it like, Yoji?"  
  
"Like in the movies, kiddo. Only she didn't turn into an alien  
  
and eat my brain." Yoji winked.  
  
Omi's face fell and his eyebrows frowned. He didn't want to  
  
think about brains being eaten. He was about to order pizza,  
  
but now he'd been put off and was still hungry.  
  
Ken tossed his favourite soccer ball up and down in his hands.  
  
He stood and tried to headbutt it to Yoji.  
  
He missed.  
  
Aya told him to stop it before he broke something. Ken  
  
shrugged at Yoji and hand passed it.  
  
"Ken, I said stop it."  
  
"But - "  
  
"Now."  
  
Ken's eyes lowered. "Yes, Aya..."  
  
-------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER – Time for a little change. ^_^  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: Chapter 2. YES! TWO! *dances around and cheers* Does anyone here like LOTR? I'm thinking of also starting a Weiss as the Fellowship ficcie with a friend…  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
'Tis now a little childish form-  
  
Red lips for kisses pouted warm-  
  
And elf-locks tangled in the storm.  
  
Lewis Carroll's Faces in the Fire  
  
  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


	3. Metamorphosis

---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 of: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: If you don't want this story to be destroyed by my need for humor, skip the flashback between the first and the second -.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
METAMORPHOSIS~  
  
Yoji rolled over on his side. No dream that night. It felt good  
  
to have some sanity again. He rolled back onto his stomach and  
  
stretched his long limbs out like a cat before returned to his  
  
previous position. He nuzzled his face into the pillow. It was so  
  
soft, so welcoming. He sighed.  
  
He reached out with a limp hand and grabbed his alarm  
  
clock. What time was it? Why hadn't it gone off? He was  
  
answered by its blank grey face. He turned it over and flicked  
  
open the battery compartment. Empty.  
  
On his desk, beside where the clock had been, a tray. Upon  
  
the tray was a glass of orange juice, a plate with toast and jam,  
  
and a note. Yoji raised an eyebrow and gave the note an odd  
  
look. A note. Strange. Noone left him notes unless it was  
  
something bad:  
  
flashback moment!  
  
Dear Yoji,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't do this before. You're dumped.  
  
Love, Jade  
  
Cher Yoji,  
  
Mon beau, je suis tres desolee. Adieu.  
  
Charmaine  
  
Yoji,  
  
Goodbye.  
  
Cornelia  
  
To: YK  
  
Forgive me. I'm sorry. I mean, seriously sorry. I mean, I'm  
  
so so so so sorry. Like, you know. I'm like, totally sooooo sorry.  
  
Seriously. I'm like, you know, sorry for everything. Like, it's not  
  
you. Its me, you know? I mean, like, it's not that you're the  
  
problem, it's me. Not that I'm the problem, you know. It's  
  
just, like… Oh, you know what I mean!  
  
From: TW  
  
Mr. Y Kudou,  
  
I am not, I repeat NOT, your girlfriend. Please stop sending  
  
me flowers. It upsets my husband. Yes, my husband,  
  
remember HIM???  
  
Regards, Mrs. R Smith  
  
end flashback moment!  
  
Yes, so many painful memories. He dare not count them all.  
  
Still, he picked up the note between his thumb and forefinger  
  
as if treating it kindly would brighten the news.  
  
Yoji,  
  
Decided not to wake you. Come to the Kitty House  
  
when you're awake.  
  
Love Always, Omi.  
  
Ken  
  
  
  
. . . and Aya  
  
PS: Made you breakfast!  
  
It was a good note. Yoji sighed with relief. He turned onto his  
  
back and rose slowly with his body slumped and slouching  
  
limply like a life-less thing. He suspiciously eyed cold meal that  
  
resembled burnt toast exposed to sub-zero temperatures. It  
  
would be a safe assumption to presume that Ken had lovingly  
  
prepared the meal. It had been nice to sleep in. He urged  
  
himself onto his feet, and stumbled lazily to his wardrobe. He  
  
flung open the doors and let the musty smell of cologne and  
  
cloth flee in a warm cloud that raced into his lungs. Then he  
  
spotted it. His outfit for today.  
  
Yes. He would wear that.  
  
As Yoji entered the store, Ken and Omi could do nothing but  
  
blink. He looked like a character from an Anne Rice book, like  
  
the vampire Lestat de Lioncourt getting ready to jump on a  
  
stage. Yoji continued to run his hand through his hair, and used  
  
the other to pluck his cigarette from between his lips and toss it  
  
to the ground where his boot extinguished the flame.  
  
His pants were black, leather, tight. His shirt was white and  
  
loose and airy with a frilled collar. His boots were black leather  
  
and came up his calves, with half an inch of heel.  
  
Yes, indeed. He was very much the image of the vampire  
  
Lestat.  
  
Aya's face changed into that of a mocking smile. "Always the  
  
blood-drinker," he sighed.  
  
The girls in the shop spun on their heels and flocked at the  
  
doorway around him before he could enter. It felt good to be  
  
the center of attention. It felt good to be wanted. It was all  
  
good.  
  
-------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Is Yoji going too far?  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: Chapter 3 complete! *does Kirby's victory dance*  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
Ay, changeless through the changing scene,  
  
The ghostly whisper rings between,  
  
The dark refrain of "might have been".  
  
Lewis Carroll's Faces in the Fire  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


	4. Truth

---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 of: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: Yoji's acting … well…. "weird". And what the hell is Omi up to when nobody's looking?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
TRUTH~  
  
None of them understood Yoji's transformation, of course. It was  
  
like he'd gone underground. He'd developed a vampire-fetish.  
  
Beginning with his wardrobe. It was a mixture of vintage, classic,  
  
and label. Mainly in black, and red, and white. Most of it was  
  
velvet, or silk. Yes, he liked the feeling of silk, especially. It wasn't  
  
as heavy as velvet, but just as beautiful to see or touch. And Yoji  
  
liked to be seen and touched. ..  
  
Next came his bedroom. The walls were black and the furniture  
  
was black, except for the crimson draped bed. Strange bits and  
  
pieces of vampiric art had waded into his room during the past  
  
week, and how he had paid for them? – none of the kitty-boys  
  
knew. His windows were closed and covered so that no light came  
  
through, and even his door had a label in a Buffied font saying –  
  
'Vampyre'. Girls he had brought home from the clubs would run  
  
from his room during the middle of the night with the collars of  
  
their shirts scarlet-stained. Ran thought it was funny. Omi thought  
  
it was scary. Ken thought Yoji was a weirdo.  
  
One day a delivery man arrived at the door of the Kitty Shop  
  
with something for a Mr. Kudou. Yoji was back up in his room  
  
sleeping like a nocturnal beast, as one would assume. So Ken  
  
signed for him, not wanting to wake him up. It was a coffin. A big  
  
black one with purple-velvet lining. Later that day Ken discovered  
  
that Yoji had traded his buggy for a black Porsche. Everything was  
  
happening so quickly, he began to get confused.  
  
Omi was the first to notice that Yoji was starting to give up  
  
cigarettes. A few times he'd said that they hurt his eyes and that  
  
the heat burnt him. Omi gave him an odd look when he said this. How could a cigarettes flame burn him and hurt his eyes? Maybe  
  
he'd become overly sensitive to heat and light after being in his  
  
cold, dark room for so long. Omi shrugged it off.  
  
Ran said he belonged in the back of a hearse.  
  
Yoji stared at the red biro on the table. Such a little thing, yet it  
  
produced such inspiration. His mind had thought a million things in  
  
these past few seconds and every thought raced through his skull  
  
like a fracture of lightning in a warm cloud. His green eyes frowned  
  
suddenly. Ran hadn't seen him blink for the past few minutes and  
  
was giving him odd looks. He sighed and leaned back into his chair,  
  
his long fingertips brushing back stray strands of bottled-blonde  
  
hair. I'm so beautiful, he thought. He couldn't help it. He couldn't  
  
deny it. He'd found a part of himself that was particularly  
  
mysterious and attractive. It had a sort of magnetism about it. And  
  
chicks dig mysterious guys, don't they? Guys with  
  
"m-a-g-n-e-t-i-s-m".  
  
He stretched back in his chair and propped his legs up on the  
  
table, crossing one ankle over the other. Ran gave him a dark look.  
  
"Legs down, Yoji." He hissed, "Now…"  
  
Yoji looked away and nestled back into his chair, showing no  
  
signs of submission. Omi was at the end of the table, typing  
  
quickly into his computer. He clicked the mouse hastily, and sat  
  
back in his chair. He tapped his fingernails on the table-top  
  
impatiently. He sat up, eyed the screen, and smiled a little, before  
  
returning to another state of typing. Yoji blinked. What was that  
  
little boy doing?? WHAT was he looking at???  
  
Probably nothing.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Omi blushing? Oh dear… He's definitely up to something…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Yep… Definitely.  
  
Trying not to look suspicious, Yoji rose slowly from the chair and  
  
pushed it out behind him. He walked to the bench-top and picked  
  
up his cigarettes. He flicked open the box, giving Omi a quick  
  
glance, and sliding out a white cylinder of compact tar and  
  
nicotine. He clicked the box shut. Snatched up his lighter, and  
  
walked slowly and casually towards the window behind where Omi  
  
was sitting. The little one was biting his nails and too busy  
  
watching the screen to notice the observer…  
  
---------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: I'm not gonna be specific. Lets just say there's a weirdo called Maddy.  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: Sorry faithful Yoji fans. But damn I needed to put in some type of distraction (the purpose will later be revealed.) After the oh-so-kind msg's I've received after asking whether to do Yoji x Omi, I've come to the conclusion that it would be wisest NOT to do so. Happy? Oh, and yeah. I just noticed something… Yoji rose slowly from the chair and pushed it out behind him. Shouldn't that of happened the other way around?? I mean, he would've bruised his lap on the table! Poor Yoji, we'd have to kiss it better… Actually, that doesn't sound too bad… heeheehee. Oh, man. I am WAY too perverse…  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?  
  
William Blake's 'Tyger'  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


	5. Life

---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 of: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: Wanna know what Omi's doing on that laptop of his?? And yes, I'm straying from Yoji. He's on medication?? *cheesy grin* Lol.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
1 LIFE~  
  
bombay_kitty17: I'm not sure about that…  
  
mind_games69: c'mon… just use ur imagination, plz?  
  
bombay_kitty17: Erm. Okay, then…  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
Omi jumped in his chair, and quickly closed the window. He was  
  
blushing. "N-n-n-noone" he managed to stutter.  
  
Yoji had a hand on the boys shoulder and was taking a long drag  
  
from his cigarette. "So… Who is she? C'mon, Kiddo. I promise I won't  
  
tease."  
  
Omi looked down at his hands on his lap, his fingers twisting and  
  
turning, entwining and unraveling each other in some kind of frantic  
  
dance resulting from nerves  
  
"Is she from your school? She is, ain't she?"  
  
Omi just shrugged. "I can't say."  
  
Yoji gave up. At least it wasn't porn the kid was looking up. However,  
  
come to think of it, that was kinda disappointing. Yoji could use a site  
  
like that right about now…  
  
-!LATER!-  
  
mind_games69: u there?  
  
bombay_kitty17: sorry, had to close the window  
  
mind_games69: thats ok. wanna meet irl?  
  
bombay_kitty17: …  
  
bombay_kitty17: ok.  
  
Still, Yoji patted Omi on the shoulder. He wanted to go to the  
  
Werewolf. Some of the chicks there were pretty fine. And so he  
  
"ventured into the night".  
  
The place had a pulse. The thumping bass of the music throbbed and  
  
wove it's way through a hazy mist, caused by a thick layer of cigarette  
  
smoke that hovered a foot beneath the ceiling. Women and men  
  
smiled with fake fanged teeth, and stroked their glasses with  
  
powdered fingers capped by long, icy fingernails. Some of them wore  
  
cats-eye contacts, that were never quite straight and gave them a  
  
mangled, lop-sided appearance. Member of both sexes wore tight  
  
black leather and dark eyeliner, but few of them were gothic. They all  
  
looked like they ought to be rock-stars.  
  
Yoji pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. They were  
  
fogged up. He sighed and pulled them off his face, sliding them into  
  
his hair atop his head.  
  
A young woman ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders,  
  
shaking him. Her eyes were wide, and she eyed him frantically. "Louis?  
  
Louis, is that you? Oh my god, Louis?" She cupped his face in her hands and stared at him in confused bewilderment. "Louis?"  
  
Yoji pushed her away, "Hey, lady. You must be mistaken!"  
  
"Louis, my god, Louis! It IS you!"  
  
"Hey, listen lady! I ain't your Louis!"  
  
"Oh, Louis I've been looking for you ever since you ran away! Uncle  
  
Borys nearly had kittens when I told him about you running away! He  
  
was upset enough when mom died! And then you – "  
  
"Yo, yo, lady! Lady! You listenin' to me, I ain't – "  
  
"And he was frantic, I tell you! He got so mad he couldn't stand up  
  
straight! He nearly had a pink fit, he did! My god, was he angry! But  
  
now you're back Louis!" She hugged him tight. He struggled out of her  
  
embrace.  
  
"Listen, lady," he placed her hands on her shoulders and gave her a  
  
worried look. "You have problems. My name isn't Louis, it's Yoji. And I  
  
don't have an uncle called Borys."  
  
She backed away from him and shook her head, with teary eyes.  
  
"You always hated the truth, Louis."  
  
Yoji watched her run out the door into the rain. A young man ran  
  
after her, and gave Yoji a strange look on his way out. Yoji could hear  
  
him yelling out, "Madeleine! Wait, Madeleine!"  
  
Yoji pushed his way through the crowd. Man, that lady had  
  
problems… That's what alcohol will do to some people.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - I think it's time for a little hypnotism, don't you?  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: I'm sleepy….very sleepy…. And I have no inspiration. Heeheehee, the Dr. said I might be getting pnuemonia. Heeheehee. Cool… I've never had a life-threatening disease before! And yes. Even more name's from Anne Rice's books. Louis is taken from Louis de Pointe du Lac (pronounced LOO-EE). Madeleine was the lady who Claudia begged Louis to turn into a vampire. Andre is taken from Andrei, Amadeo/Armand's real name. And Uncle Borys was Andrei/Amadeo/Armand's uncle back home in Russia.  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
If you judge people you have no time to love them.  
  
Mother Theresa  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


	6. Torment

---------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 of: Stabbing the Reflection  
  
Series: Weiß Kreuz / White Cross  
  
Plot: Well, since so many people wanted Yoji to go to the hypnotherapist, I decided to arrange an appointment. GST not included.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
TORMENT~  
  
"Yoji, what's this?" Omi eyed the business card on the table top.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
Omi held out the white card, face up. "It's for a lady called Dr. de  
  
Lenfent. It says she's a fully qualified hypnotherapist. You aren't  
  
scared of being on planes, are you Yoji?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"I heard people go to hypnotherapists when they're scared of being  
  
on planes."  
  
"That's nice, Omi."  
  
"You know, I used to be scared of being on planes, but you know  
  
what I do, Yoji?"  
  
"…"  
  
"I carry a tape recorder in my pocket, just in case."  
  
"…?"  
  
"So if we crash, I can record my last words."  
  
"That's a… smart… idea,… Omi."  
  
"Actually, Ken told me it."  
  
"That's nice, Omi."  
  
"You really ARE scared of being on aeroplanes, aren't you Yoji?"  
  
"No, Omi. Believe it or not, it turns out I'm not scared of being on  
  
planes…" Yoji sighed. He rubbed his temples. Two people with  
  
problems in less than 48 hours. That had to be bad…  
  
"You know the first sign of being scared of flying is denial."  
  
"That's brilliant, Omi. I always wanted to know that."  
  
Omi gave Yoji a worried look. "I think you should call her."  
  
"Thanks for that lovely advice. And now here's my advice." Yoji  
  
snatched the card and threw it into the grey dustbin a foot away.  
  
Omi pouted as Yoji left the room. He didn't want to reach into the  
  
dustbin to get out the card. He only had one solution. "Ken!"  
  
Ken came running in. He was in towel and bugnuks with foaming  
  
shampoo rolling off his wet hair. A loofah and chunk of soap were  
  
wedged onto one of the metal claws."Where's the emergency?"  
  
Yoji scuffed his shoes on the carpeted floor. Thank God Ran didn't  
  
see him. 'Take your shoes off in the house, Yoji,' he'd say. Omi walked  
  
out of his room. Up again so early?? Man, what the hell was he always  
  
doing up at this time of morning? He approached the tall blonde. The  
  
older man just gave him an odd look from shaded eyes.  
  
"I called Dr. de Lenfent. She said – "  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! She's a she!?" Yoji was suddenly having second  
  
thoughts about the whole hypnotherapy thing. A French female doctor.  
  
That was three pro's already! That HAD to be good!  
  
"Yes…" Omi nodded slowly, "I arranged an appointment for you on  
  
Saturday at four."  
  
Yoji nodded thoughtfully and pretended not to be interested. He had  
  
to be mysterious. Yes. Mysterious. Mysterious guys had magnetism.  
  
He had to prepare himself for Saturday. He had to become "magnetic.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
NEXT CHAPTER - Weeheeheehee. HYPNOTHERAPY!!! Oh my god, that rhymed! YAY! I wrote a song! I think I shouldn't have tried Yoji's medication! Heeheehee! ^_~  
  
AUTHOR'S WASTE OF SPACE: *regains composure* Yes, de Lenfent. I took that from Anne Rice's vampire's, again. ^_^ If you don't remember, Nicolas' surname is de Lenfent.  
  
CHAPTER INSPIRING QUOTE:  
  
Art does not reproduce the visible, it makes things visible.  
  
Paul Klee  
  
.: a d u i a l :. 


End file.
